My Little Maury Show (Wild Teen Edition)
by Poohbear1998
Summary: Cilestia has had enough of here troublesome wild teens. See what happens in this episode of Maury (My little pony version) i DONT own my little pony hasbro does, Rated M because of cussing and just plain wild drama! And im very paranoid and this is my first fanfic! Please enojoy reading and review! Thanks a million!


**A/N: my first EVER fanfic, sorry if there are typos and i kept forgetting how to spell Cilestia's name so please forgive me! Anyways, read and review! Hope yall like it! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Welcome, everypony! I would welcome today's guest and the only guest for today, Ms. Cilestia (**A/N I always fbeget how to spell her name, please forgive me**) and she has not one, not two, but SIX teenfillies! Completely out of control!" *crowd gasps and boos as the six teenfillies appear on the screens* "I just wanna know, how do you deal with this Cilestia?"

"I can't deal with it Maury. It hurts." Cilestia said through choked sobs. "All I really want is...to have my fillies back. And I know they grow up but this...this just isn't right!" Her voice cracks at the end of her sentence as she sobs softly, shaking her head. On the screen all six teens are looking at the camera with an "I don't give a fuck!" attitude.

"This is what Cilestia said before the show, take a look."

"People think they have seen struggle, but dont know what i go through everyday. I have to juggle between six teenfillies. I have Pinkie in one corner Twilight in the other...I just need...I need help. Please Maury, please be that help for me." The clip ends.

"Well, can you tell me what they have done that has gotten you like this?"

"Well, the oldest, Pinkie, she is the leader. She runs everything!" The camera zooms in on said pink pony.

"Quick question, are they having unprotected sex or sex at all for that matter?"

Cilestia gave Maury an "are you kidding me?" look. "Yes! And Pinkie is only 17 Maury! I'm terrified one day she will become pregnant! And she just doesn't care. She'll have it anywhere with anypony"

"Stop telling all my goddamn business bitch!" Pinkie shouted angrily.

"I told it before you could so stay back there until you get out here!" Cilestia yelled back. The crowed roared with cheers for Cilestia.

Pinkie gave the camera (meaning for the crowd and her mother) the hoof.

"And the cyan pegesus with the rainbow hair?"

"That's Rainbow Dash, second in command. She is Pinkie's twin sister. She is always where Pinkie is. Hopefully not in the same bed. Rainbow Dash likes to sleep with both boys and girls. And I'm okay with that!" She said before the crowd could boo. "But I'm afraid she is starting to get into incest also." The crowd began to boo once more. All Rainbow Dash did was mumble something no one could understand.

"The white unicorn?"

"Rarity. That one is one that whines all day. She cries until she gets what she wants and if the doesn't work...well, she has injured many teachers at the school." Rarity looked in the screen and shouted the word "FAGGOTS!". Cilestia looked mortified.

"The next one in line, and why does she have on a cowgirl hat?"

"That's my country girl, Applejack. She is Rarity's twin sister. I swear, all I hear her say nowadays is, 'I'm gonna fuck for a buck tonight!'" Applejack then winks at the camera and says, In a thick, southern, accent, "At least I'm honest bitch!"

"The Purple Unicorn?"

"Twilight. Her and my youngest, Fluttershy, also Twilight's twin, are the closest and used to be my perfect little fillies. But that change when the started hanging around their big sisters. They lost their virginity at 12, Twilight had a pregnancy scare last month."

"And they are 14 now, right?"

"Yes." Cilestia chokes out another sob as the crowd "awws" in sympathy for her.

"Enough with the tears!" shouted Twilight.

"Yeah, and hurry up! I have somewhere to be!" Yelled Fluttershy "Don't we all!" Remarked Pinkie

"But what did you come here for today?" Maury asked, ignoring the angry ponies, and already knowing the answer

"To get my respect back, and get my respectable young fillies back!"

Cilestia said with a little bit of power in her voice.

"Well folks, we aren't going to bring them out all at once because their clips were done individually. Now, first one we are going to show is the youngest, Fluttershy, here is what she said Before the show. Take a look!

The screen shows the young yellow pony. "Hello, punks in the audience! Its Fluttershy, and I just came here to prove to my bitch of a mother that i am not a little filly anymore! Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean I'm little! I have sex, i drink, i smoke i do whatever the fuck i wanna do! And no one is going to stop me! I didnt have any heart before my sisters showed me what the real world is made of and what I'm made of! Now, I'm addicted to sex drugs and parties! And i love it! And none of that is going to fucking change!"

"Well, let's meet her. Welcome to the stage, Fluttershy."

The crowd begins their chorus of boos, and Fluttershy retaliates as soon as she comes out. "Fuck you too! Fuck you too! Not one of you will doing anything about it! So fuck you in the ass bitch!"

Her mother sits her in her seat.

"Fluttershy?" "Yes, Maury?" "Why? Why act like this? You are a beautiful young filly, you seem nice if you tried to be." Maury, I'm only nice to those who are nice to me" Fluttershy answers with a smile

"What about me Fluttershy? All I do is care for you! And this is how you repay me?!" Fluttershy sticks her hoof in her mother's face. "Fuck you! All you do is treat me like a fucking child! So I dont want to fucking hear it!"

"No you cant just do that" scolded Maury. "What?" The yellow teenfilly countered. "She needs to treat me like a teenfilly, not like a little filly! But she doesnt listen to nopony."

"Well, maybe if you listened to her for a change? Maybe that might be what it takes?"

"Please! What she needs is a bed to get laid in, so she can get another baby and leave me the fuck alone!" The crowd starts once again. "Shut the fuck up! This isnt your business! You men need to go get a job, and you old hags just wish ya still looked like me bitches!" Cilestia once again sits Fluttershy down.

"One last question, where do you have to be, Fluttershy?" Asked Maury

"Somewhere minding my goddamn business, that's where!" countered Fluttershy. "Watch your mouth!" Challenged Cilestia.

"We will bring out the rest of the teenfillies after this commercial break. We'll be right back after this!"

**(A/N: Chapter one! That was a long write for a first story, i'll see if i can connect the chapters but im sure im not because ima big noob and im new at this so pleae forgive! But anyway, review please! I wanna know if it good! Thanks a million! Pooh's out!)**


End file.
